Tasuki
Tasuki (翼宿') real name'' '' ''Shun'u Kou'' (侯 俊宇 ''Kō Shunu), born under the constellation ''wings (翼), is a major character in the original Fushigi Yûgi, and the fifth Suzaku warrior. He appears in all three OVAs and is the protagonist in the Light Novel Genro Den. Tasuki is one of the two Suzaku warriors who does not die in the end. He appears to Miaka and the group on Mt. Reikaku as a bandit led by Eiken. In his light novel, he was studying martial arts with Kouji under the respected Hakurou; and it was revealed that he is the rightful heir of the leader of the bandits. In the original series, he appears as seventeen years old. In the second OVA, he is nineteen, due to two years passing in the book. In the third OVA, over ten years have passed in the book since the war, putting him at roughly twenty-eight/twenty-nine. Personality He shows himself to be angry or surly at all times and keeps complaining about this and that, and keeps saying that he hates girls. But in reality, he's one of the bravest and kindest people, who can put up with any sort of obstacle. He will fight to the end, and will never let his tears show. Instead of crying, he forces himself to gather more and more courage. Though when a friend dies, he lets his tears flow freely, instead of shutting down his emotions and pretending that everything is fine. And when it comes to love, he'll never give up. He'll do anything for his Priestess - even get beaten to death. His determination is exceptional and he's portrayed to be a notable person (hence, the symbol on his wrist that says 'wings'). If there is anything he lacks, it's the ability to swim. Tasuki also values his friends greatly, almost even more than he values himself. He does not hesitate to kill those who endanger them and cries for his friends the hardest of all the warriors. He is rough, but the strongest bond he develops is with Chiriko, who looks up to him and promises to become " a manly man" like Tasuki. Despite his great value for his friends and comrades, Tasuki also is unwilling to betray them and kills himself if he does. His most obvious trait is loyalty, it is what he values the most. It is because of his loyalty to the bandits that he keeps his identity as a Suzaku Warrior a secret as long as he does, instead of immediately following Miaka. His loyalty eventually extends to his fellow warriors (though it takes time for him to warm up to Tamahome), willing to battle to the death to protect them and Miaka, and unwilling to hurt them deliberately. And the one time he betrays his friends, Taka and Miaka, he is so ashamed that he tries to kill himself with fire from his Tessen. Appearance Tasuki's main feature is his hair color, which is more orange than the flames he produces, but it is also apparent that his hair grows paler in the dark. To give a contrast, Tasuki's hair is just bright gold in the original manga. He has a fair skin color. His hairstyle is wild, and his clothing changes eventually. In the series, he wears dirty white trousers with long boots, and a big colored pearl necklace can be seen on his neck as a sign of his loyalty to the bandits. Aside from those, he wears a long coat with two shades of blue which is widely opened until his chest. In its initial appearance, he has a white long sleeve v-neck underneath his primary outfit. In the 2nd OVA, he wears another set of clothes. This time, the coat has no sleeves and is magenta, and the big colored pearl necklace is not seen. Because the sleeves of his coat are gone, Tasuki wears white long sleeves and white pants, he wears boots the same color as his coat. In the 3rd OVA, Tasuki's hair is in a long braid and wears a light, light brown Chinese vest with orange-red linings and blue trousers and a long-sleeved shirt. Plot Genro Den At fifteen, a fed up Shun'u ran away from home to join the bandits of Mt. Reikaku. Initially, on seeing Shun'u's Celestial mark, the bandit leader Hakurou refused to let him on the mountain, knowing one day his loyalties would be challenged. But Shun'u persistent nature eventually wore the mysterious leader down and he was allowed a place among the bandits, given the nickname "Genro.” It was on Mtl Reikaku where he met Kouji, who, despite an antagonistic first encounter, becomes his closest friend and the closest thing to a brother Tasuki had ever known. He started to improve his martial arts skills in order to be like—and carry on after—Hakurou. Genro also learned of the feared iron fan in the possession of the bandit leader. Called the Tessen, it was said that anyone who could make the weapon spew fire should become the next leader. The young warrior soon discovered he had the ability to wield the fan, much to his surprise. When Hakurou's ill-health threatened the bandits, he named Genro and Kouji as his successors. However, Genro refused to believe Hakurou was dying and so left the mountain in search of a cure, allowing Eiken to take over in his absence and turn the bandits against Genro. Meeting in Mt. Reikaku He made his first appearance when Miaka, Nuriko, and Hotohori were searching for the Suzaku warriors. He meets Miaka when he stole her from Eiken keeping her as a hostage, while Nuriko and Hotohori were torturing Eiken. He throws her over his shoulder and disappears into the darkness. Hotohori and Nuriko follow them secretly when Eiken tells them that the Suzaku warrior in the mountain is named "Tasuki.", Eiken then later admits that he actually doesn't know Tasuki's true identity. Tasuki said that he and his best friend Kouji are the only ones who know about the place, so no one will come and save her. Miaka starts to take off Tasuki's shirt and stating that the purpose was to see if he has marks on his body and if he is a Suzaku warrior. Miaka therefore fails, becauseTasuki says "no" knowing full well that the mark was on his wrist. He then told Miaka that the warrior here in Mt. Reikaku is dead, and died a long time ago. One of the bandits said that there is someone who can bring a person back to life. Miaka, eager and desperate, tells Nuriko and Hotohori and they head to the place the bandit mentioned. But on the way, they are ambushed by zombies, and since Tasuki won back the fan, he burned the zombies, helping Miaka on their way. This leads them to the search of the next Suzaku warrior, Mitsukake. Tasuki has some papers given to him by a sorcerer he met on his travels and he uses it to materialize or make the object or thing he wants to see appear by writing on the papers called talisman. Miaka uses it for food, and to see her beloved Tamahome, who is still in the Kutou empire. Kudoku Conflict Tasuki later appears along with Chichiri and Miaka at the Kutou palace to fetch Tamahome, who is now poisoned by the Kudoku. They then meet Nakago and Yui along with guards, and when Miaka tells them to run, they run, and Miaka is brought to the dungeon. Tasuki is seen when the fake Nakago -who is Chichiri- shows and reveals a tied-up Tasuki. When Tamahome and Miaka meet at the garden/forest, Tasuki battles the controlled and poisoned Tamahome and is seriously injured. When they flee to Konan, Tasuki is carried up and healed by Mitsukake. After the fierce fight between Tamahome and Hotohori, Tasuki finds Tamahome as "the ruiner of his appetite" and Tamahome says that they just met, and Tasuki argues that Tamahome was the one who beat him half to death. The Suzaku ceremony is then commenced. It fails, however, when 'Chiriko' reveals that he is actually Seiryuu warrior Amiboshi. Tasuki comes along with Tamahome to chase Amiboshi, who was disguised as Chiriko. He and Tamahome witness his fake death; although Miaka held on to him by the edge of the river, Amiboshi let go. Season 2 He appears next on the journey with the big vessel on the journey to Hokkan, still arguing with Tamahome, and Tamahome tries to throw him over the edge of the boat after learning his weakness. After they set sail, Miaka's brother, Keisuke, contacts Miaka on the other world using a strand of Miaka's hair. He tells Miaka to come back, but she refuses, to this point that Miaka asks Tasuki to burn the hair. The ship begins to get caught in a storm caused by one of the Seiryuu Warriors who is later known as Soi. Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome go overboard. Tamahome is electrocuted by a thunderflash. The search for Genbu's Shinzaho and Nuriko's sacrifice After Nuriko, Miaka, and Tamahome return as the storm Soi cast begins to gradually fend off, they manage to find a place to stay and there, an elder told them about the legendary Shinzaho of the Priestess of Genbu is protected by the Genbu Seven 200 years ago. By this, the group started to separate to be able to find the Shinzaho fast. Before doing so, Miaka promised herself that after she summoned Suzaku she will abandon her old world and stay with Tamahome instead. While planning of the separation inside a bar, Nuriko cuts his hair in order to protect Miaka more easily. He then tells them he is now a man, but still inside he still has the heart of a woman. They began to travel to different places, leaving Nuriko with Tamahome and Miaka. When Nuriko and Ashitare kill each other, the distant warriors feel something. When the others finally arrive and learn of his death, the warriors cry, with Tasuki also having trouble accepting it at first. Tasuki asks Mitsukake to help Nuriko, but Mitsukake can't do anything. To this gesture, Tasuki cries openly. Miaka separates herself from the others, deeply upset, but Tamahome comes and forces her to return and say good-bye. They come back to find that Mitsukake has used his powers to heal the wounds so Nuriko would be "beautiful" again. He also gave Miaka Nuriko's bracelets so even after he dies he may be able to protect her. When morning breaks, they mourn his death a few moments longer. Pledging in their hearts that his death would not be in vain, they bury him in the snow and head towards the cave containing the Shinzaho. After Nuriko's death, Miaka and the remaining Suzaku Seven went inside the cave to locate the Shinzaho of Genbu. While inside, they found the two of the Genbu Celestial Warriors who known as Tomite and Hikitsu. They tested Miaka to see if she is truly capable of having the Shinzaho. Meanwhile, Tamahome and the others were unable to reach Miaka because the Genbu Seven separated them from Miaka using a transparent ice wall. Remembering Nuriko's sacrifice and all the people who have gone to protect her, Miaka was able to break the ice with the help of Nuriko's bracelets/armlets. The Genbu Seven realized she was truly capable of using the Shinzaho, they agreed to give it to her. But they realized they also need the Shinzaho of Byakko in order to summon Suzaku. Just outside the cave, Ashitare's wolf form managed to steal the Shinzaho from them, and give it to Nakago. Due to the incident, Miaka was separated from the Suzaku Seven. The search of Byakko's Shinzaho and the war 2nd OVA In the second OVA, Tasuki was overjoyed to see his long-lost friends as he sweeps them away from an intimate brush with a demon upon entry of the Universe of The Four Gods. Realizing that Taka has no memory of his time as a Suzaku warrior, Tasuki teases him over his relationship with Miaka. A cascade of memories are returned to Taka as he engages in playful banter with Tasuki. To get to the bottom of their return, the gang journies to Mt. Taikyoku and is reunited with the remaining Suzaku Seven who have yet to be reincarnated. Calamity strikes as Tenko attempt to destroy Mt. Taikyoku and the Suzaku Seven are separated once again. But, in a moment of blind desperation, Tasuki rushes to Miaka and manages to save her from drowning. From this point, Tasuki is seen to have an unexplained character shift in which he is snarky and moody in most interactions (more so than usual). Things escalate and come to a boiling point when Tasuki's emotions are heightened and twisted by the spell placed on him by Tenko. The darkest parts of his mind came to light and caused him at act callously and abduct Miaka as a means to get back at her and Taka. The spell breaks and Tasuki's will reasserts itself and he realizes what he has done. The immense grief Tasuki felt resulted in him using his fan to attempt to burn himself and building they were in to the ground. Mitsukake and Chichiri intervene, saving Tasuki's life. Tasuki apologizes profusely afterward and Chichiri develops suspicions about what it is that possessed Tasuki. OVA 3:Eikoden He appears in the 3rd OVA, his hair is pulled back in a braid and is rarely seen without Chichiri, who is the only warrior alive in the world along with him. He finds Taka and Chichiri in a pit on Mt. Raikaku, then he roasts the two of them with his fan in his usual abrasive and irresponsible style. When Taka (Tamahome) is ambushed by a fake Genbu, the Tessen comedically saves him and soon after Tasuki informs Taka of the unusual happenings in Konan recently. He, Chichiri, and Taka find the reincarnations of the other warriors after Taiitsukun appears to them, and when they do, Suzaku is summoned soon upon the arrival of Miaka's spirit. Tasuki is last shown before Mayo exits the book, and a portrait of him with the other warriors shown in a frame is seen on the hospital's side table. When they find Reishun, Nuriko, he ends up chasing after the little girl after she snatches the orb from him. He chases her down a hill and grabs it out of the air while she is tossing it up and down. A game of tug of war ensues. In retaliation, Reishun picks up Tasuki and throws him over fifteen feet, breaking the orb. Family Tasuki is the youngest child of the Kou family. His parents own a small farmstead in Konan's western providence near Souun. His father is depicted as a passive, quiet, and aloof man subject to misunderstandings and being easily forgotten in a crowded room. His mother is a friendly, large-bosomed woman who lacks a filter and regard for personal space. She often chastises her son for using a weapon in place of brute strength and forbids the use of his Tessen at the dinner table. As a child, the warrior would be frequently bossed around by his five older sisters: Eimin, Fuyou, Rin'an, Manka, and Aidou. Fuyou would spend her days attempting to dress her little brother up in women's clothing while Rin'an, a relentless prankster, enjoyed tricking Tasuki from time to time. Whenever Aidou found him avoiding his chores or slacking off, she would scold him as ruthlessly as a mother would. His sisters' behavior further deterred him from the company of girls and he carried that annoyance even after he left home. Abilities As a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku, Tasuki possesses inhuman super speed and thus gained the nickname "Genro", which means "phantom wolf". He is also capable of using talismans, obtained from the sorcerer he met while traveling, which can materialize anything you write on them. Besides those, Tasuki owns the Tessen ( his fan) which shoots fire, and on the midway of the series, it was upgraded by Taiitsukun from an iron fan to a diamond one. Because he shoots aimlessly and recklessly at times, he sometimes toasts the enemy with a comrade, (particularly Tamahome), or even missing the enemy and fires his comrade instead. Notably, in some parts of the 2nd and 3rd OVA, Tasuki's firing skills have improved. He can aim without frying an enemy along with Tamahome, and can even control the space and shape where his Tessen can fire to. Relationships Miaka Yuki When Tasuki and Miaka first meet, he kidnaps her in order to regain his rightful place as the leader of the Mount Reikaku Bandits. Her reactions during this make him think of her as a "strange" girl. Throughout the series, Tasuki thinks of Miaka as a sister. However, his feelings for Miaka change when (evil) Tamahome breaks her arm and heart. He almost died trying to fight off Tamahome but stops when Miaka pleaded him to. In the 2nd OVA episode 4, he is affected by the spell that brings out the inner evil. Tasuki attacks Taka and takes Miaka to a nearby city and gives her food and liquor. Miaka becomes drunk, and Tasuki takes her to a room in the second floor of an inn. Tasuki nearly rapes her until Taka interrupts. During his "almost raping Miaka" moment, he says how he hates women, but not her (He says "But yer just Miaka" and "I am a man"). While the spell caused him to take actions he would not normally have taken, they were still based on his own previously unspoken love for Miaka. Nuriko Tasuki is closest to Nuriko; though it was only shown in the first parts of the second season. Like with Tamahome, he shares a very close bond with him, particularly it is more of the sibling type. Though the both of them were rarely shown together, they prove to get along very well, and they work together when they find the enemy too strong for them. The bond wasn't that apparent until Nuriko's death in the snow mountain; where Tasuki shows that he cared for Nuriko by crying and refusing to accept the fact that he was '' dead (Tasuki even yells at him to get up). But in Tasuki's perspective, Nuriko is like a mother and brother to him. Nuriko is the one who scolds him all the time and he is the only one who reminds him to change his bad habits (such as when he and Tamahome fight). Tamahome Though the bond they share is very rocky at first (especially since Tasuki is seeking vengeance the first time they meet, after Tamahome breaks Miaka's left arm), Tamahome is actually one of the warriors Tasuki is the closest to. They both share a sibling-like relationship and they beat up each other in a friendly way. Tamahome is also usually fried or roasted by Tasuki's Tessen which adds "fuel" to their relationship's "fire", but the both of them still trust one another greatly. He is also close to Taka (the real world reincarnation of Tamahome), offering him support and knocking sense into him on occasion. Chichiri When nearly all the warriors die at the end of the first series Tasuki becomes close to Chichiri, as they are the only two left living. In Nuriko's absence, Chichiri is the one who often points out and occasionally berates Tasuki for his acts of recklessness or stupidity. Though they are several years apart, they seem to get along well, even going into battle together, trusting each other to the point of very little discussion on how to approach the fight with Nakago. Chichiri simply saying which sides they were going to attack from. Hotohori Tasuki's relationship with Hotohori is not elaborated on very much in the anime, though he is still driven to tears at Hotohori's death. When Tasuki discovers that Hotohori is the emperor, his expression is comical but rather shocked indignation, no one had told him. And later, he is still somewhat in shock saying "I hit the emperor...and yelled at him..." , ignoring his food and consumed with comical shock. Kouji Tasuki is very close to Koji, another of the Bandits of Mount Reikaku. Their first meeting was ultimately antagonistic (Kouji liked to kick away the young Shunu before), but as they got to know each other better, they prove to be best friends for life. The two are intensely loyal to one another, and Kouji is the only one of the bandits who was willing to help Tasuki take back his place as leader. Though the leadership of the bandits was handed over to Koji instead of Tasuki, the two friends still stay the same. Chiriko Tasuki thinks of Chiriko as his brother. He was crying so deeply and stayed in Chiriko's side with Mitsukake. Charactor Songs (Hayashi Nobutoshi as TV series) *HEART ni Kiraboshi Sakashitare!! *Dobe's ga Yattekuru *Setsunakutemo...Zutto *Mecha Hajikete GATTSU Tobashite (as THTC, with Tamahome and Hotohori and Chichiri) *Aoi Jiyuu, Shiroi Nozomi (with Chichiri) (Yao Kazuki as CD Book) *Ooinaru Kaze no Yō ni *Ashiato ni Hiraku Hana (with Tamahome) Gallery tasuki-6.jpg|Tasuki in Mt. Reikaku tas_drag.jpg|Tasuki in the Fushigi Yugi Omake: The Tale of the forbidden woman's hotspring resort. tasuki_n_kouji_in_front_of_eiken.jpg|Tasuki and Kouji in front of Eiken gaj5ht.jpg|Tasuki in the simulation game Suzaku Ibun tasuki 4.jpg Tasuki Modern.jpg|Yuu Watase's Modern Tasuki Drawing Quotes *''Miaka, if you laugh, yer gonna get it! *''Chichiri, I ain't gonna stand fer this treatment! '' *''Rekka Shinen!!!!!'' *''Wadda quack!'' *''It ain't just Miaka's arm you crushed! You crushed her hopes 'n' ground her soul inta dust!'' *''Do? I'm gonna pound yer head in!!'' *''He's the emperor?!!! '' *''Hey! Miaka's sinking faster than me!'' *''He may have Tamahome here fooled. But he does not fool me.'' *''W-why, whatever are ya talking about, senor? Me? Unable to swim? How pathetic d'ya think I am?'' *''Aieeee!! Halp!!'' *''Kouji!!!!!!! long time NO see!!! '' *''The first time!? Lookit these bandages! Whodaya think's responsible!'' *''Whaddaya mean! We can't summon Suzaku like this?'' *''What a pony!'' *''Kouji! long time no see man!'' Trivia *Tasuki's name is pronounced "Tas'ki" with a short middle vowel, giving it two syllables instead of three. Once in the anime a joke is made on his name and the Japanese verb to save/rescue "tasukete". This is also pronounced with a short 'u'. *His name is Taisuki (نوريكو) in the Arabic dub. *Tasuki speaks with an unusual accent in the anime and wasn't mentioned, but in the manga it was mentioned that he has a Kansai accent, or something of that nature. *His birthday is on April 18th and he is an Aries. *It is shown that Tasuki is scared of water, however it's unknown what caused it. Navigation Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:OVA characters Category:Bandits